Hisana or Rukia Ch1
by yuris ris
Summary: Rukia yang kabur dari rumah tanpa arah tujuan, kini harus tinggal dengan identitas palsu karena pria orange yang salah mengenalnya dan membuatnya harus tinggal serumah dengan pria itu. bad summary, sorry.


Hisana or Rukia

Ch 1

2Warning : Au, Typo, Ooc, Gaje, Dst

Rated : T

Genre : Drama, Romance

Fairing : Ichiruki

Don't like don't read ok.

Enjoy reading.

Gadis itu kini termangu menatap jalanan di depannya. Ia duduk dengan perasaan yang entahlah. Apakah bisa disebut bahagia atau apa, ia tak tahu. Ia melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya. Sudah hampir dua jam ia berteduh di halte bus ini. Sebenarnya bukan salah hujan deras ini juga, tapi ia bingung mau pergi kemana. Ia sama sekai tak memiliki tempat yang akan ia tuju.

Satu tas tangan dan satu koper itu kini jadi objek yang ia lihat berikutnya. Ia tersenyum miris. Sebenarnya ia ingin melakukannya sejak dulu. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan hingga akhirnya hari itu pun tiba, dan ia membulatkan tekad untuk melakukannya apapun yang terjadi. Apapun.

Gadis itu menunduk mengingat ngingat suatu hal yang membuatnya harus melakukan hal sekonyol ini. Kabur dari rumah. Ya, kabur! Karena ia tak habis pikir, jika dirinya harus menikah dengan orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

"Kau haru segera menikah, Byakuya!" Samar samar ia mendengar suara tegas yang ia yakin adalah suara kakeknya, dari sebuah ruangan yang ia lewati. Ia menghentikan langkahnya mundur beberapa langkah dan berdiri disisi pintu untuk mencuri dengar. Ia penasaran. tentu saja, ia tak pernah mendengar kakeknya berujar begitu serius.

"Jika kau tidak kunjung menikah, lalu siapa yang akan jadi penerusmu nanti." Menikah! Kenapa tiba tiba kakek menyuruh kakak menikah? Padahal beliau tak pernah membahas ini sebelumnya, beliau slalu mengerti kenapa kakaknya itu tak kunjung menikah di usianya yang telah menginjak kepala tiga. Ya, tentu saja karena kakak tak punya pasangan. Bagaimana mau punya pasangan coba, jika kenyataannya kakak terlalu gila kerja, sampai sampai berdekatan ataupun bergaul dengan para wanita pun tidak, karena saking sibuknya.

"Tapi kek, aku belum memiliki..."

"Aku mengerti! Karena itu aku akan menyandingkanmu dengan..."

"Aku akan menentukan pendampingku sendiri." Potongnya cepat. Dari suaranya kentara sekali jika ia tengah menahan kesal. Ia melanjutkan dengan tegas. "Dan tidak dengan perjodohan."

"Bagaimana kalau dengan... adikmu. Meskipun kalian saudara tapi kalian tidak memiliki hubungan darah" Bagai tersambar petir aku mematung di tempat, tatkala sang kakek mengatakan hal yang di luar perkiraanku. Aku mencoba mengintip dari celah pintu untuk melihat reaksi kakak. Ia diam seribu bahasa sebagai tanggapannya pada kakek.

_Aku mohon tolak kak! bagaimana mungkin aku harus menikah dengan kakak ku sendiri? _Harapku dalam hati.

"Aku akan memikirkannya." Tiga kata itu sukses membuatku kehilangan semua harapanku. Menikah dengan kakak itu benar benar di luar kendaliku.

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia benar benar muak dengan takdir dalam hidupnya. Hujan masih deras seperti tadi. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri di tepi halte . Menengadahkan tangannya menerima setiap air yang berjatuhan ditangannya. Yang ia harap bisa menghanyutkan setiap beban dalam dirinya.

"Hisan...na." samar samar ia mendengar suara seseorang. tapi entahlah suara hujan ini telah menulikan pendengarannya.

"Hisan...na." suara itu terdengar lagi dipendengarannya. Namun kali ini bersamaan dengan sebuah tangan kekar yang menariknya hingga membuatnya terbentur pada dada bidang seseorang. Yang ia sadari kini ia tengah di peluk seseorang. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok itu, bersamaan pula dengan terlepasnya pelukan tadi.

" Kau dari mana saja? Aku mencari dari tadi." Dari suaranya kentara sekali jika ia begitu mengkhawatirkan dan merindukan seseorang. "Kenapa kau diam saja ,Hisana?" Pria itu menatap lekat pada gadis itu. Yang hanya diam membisu di harapannya.

_Siapa pria ini? Apa dia mengenalku? Dan apa dia tadi memanggilku Hisana?_

"Maaf, sepertinya kau salah orang." Diam. pria itu diam seribu bahasa dengan alis yang mengkerut begitu dalam tersampir di wajahnya. Sekarang situasinya terbalik si gadis tadi mengerutkan alisnya saat tiba tiba saja si pria tertawa terbahak bahak di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Labu?" Suara tawa itu hilang seketika. Berganti dengan ekspresi yang bisa disebut kaget. Mungkin. _"Cepat sekali ekspresinya berubah. Dasar pria aneh!" _Omelnya dalam hati.

_"Labu, ada apa dengannya? Dia tidak pernah berani mengataiku sebelumnya_." Pikirnya bingung. "Hisana, apa sesuatu telah terjadi padamu." Tanyanya memastikan. Namun yang ia dapatkan hanya tatapan bingung yang menjadi dari gadis itu. Ia menghela nafas prustasi. Lalu dengan cepat ia menarik tangan gadis itu.

"Tunggu tunggu! kau mau membawa ku kemana?"

"Pulang."

"Tapi aku..."

"Sudahlah jangan membantah! mereka semua sudah menunggu di rumah."

"Tunggu tunggu."

"Argh,,,Apa lagi."

"Tas ku." Pria itu melirik ke arah yang di tunjuk gadis tadi, dan benar saja disana terdapat koper dan tas yang bersender apik di kursi halte.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana? Barangmu kau angkut semua. Dasar merepotkan." _"Kenapa gadis ini jadi sebegini menyebalkan? Padahal kemarin kemarin ia adalah gadis berpembawaan tenang. Apa dia memiliki kepribadian ganda?" _Rutuknya dalam hati.

Setelah mengambil tas tas itu mereka pun berjalan dalam keheningan tak mempedulikan air hujan yang membasahi tubuh mereka berdua, lalu memasuki mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari mereka berada.

Kendaraan itu pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Gadis itu menatap keluar jendela mobil memperhatikan jalanan yang ia lewati.

_"Hisana, siapapun kau aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu, apa kau juga sama denganku kabur dari rumah? Tapi kali ini aku terpaksa melakukannya. mungkin dengan berpura pura menjadi dirimu dan menyembunyikan identitasku yang sebenarnya, aku yang sebatang kara dan tak tahu arah tujuan ini akan mendapatkan tempat tujuan (tinggal). Maaf." _Harapnya dalam hati.

_TBC_

A/N: Mohon REVIEW ya Minna. *^▁^*


End file.
